forever gone
by dark-magician100
Summary: sadie is leaving and carter wants to stop her. but is it all too much for sadie?
1. Chapter 1

**_OK this was what a good friend of mine asked me about during lunch a few weeks back. The two of us then came up with this thing. So don't hate it live with it, ( between you and me we might have made Saide a small bit depressed for this, try it ). I'll take on any comments as long as its not to bad..._**

**_enjoy or GET GOING _**

_I own not one thing but the plot. Don't have me killed Rick :)_

* * *

><p>(Carters POV)<p>

I just stood there looking at Saide as she tooled me that she no longer wanted to be part of the the world of Gods and magic. " What the hell do you mean, your one of the most powerful followers of Isis." I said weekly.

"Carter I know but I cant do this any more." Saide said in a small voice. "look at what all of this has done to me and you." I looked at her. Saide looked so much different from what she had looked last year.

"What do you mean, look at all the things we've done to help people." I said in a low voice. I really did not want to start her off .

"Carte I'm not saying that we haven't done good but look at what happened to Walt" Saide screamed at me. Saide the broke down and ran out of my room. I groaned. I had done it once more.

Last week Walt had died, even after all the things that we had tired. Nothing had worked. Saide and him had started to date two weeks before it had happened, and it had broken her heart. I was about to run after her when Jaz walked in. Jaz looked really mad. "what the hell did you say to Saide, she look so upset" Jaz asked in a confused voice. Since Walts death Saide and her had become good friends. I explained to her what. Saide had said and what I had asked.

"your such an invocil you know that Carter" Jaz said. "What did I do to set her off?" I asked, I just did not understand.

"Well you should have just said that you understood and think that she was wrong but you would have respected her disishion."

"WHAT? I would have been lying to her and I can not respect her didishinon." I was fuming . I should have known that Jaz would side with Saide.

"Carter if you had said that to her she would have changed her mind..." just then there was a scream from outside and me and Jaz rushed out to see what was going on.

What I saw was terrible. Saide was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Jaz ran over to her and started to chant some spell. But by the look on her face I feared the worst. what happed I yelled at the crowed. One of the stepped forward and said the Saide had ran out of my room crying and had stood by the window and just jumped. She did not even cry out. One of the younger children had saw this and screamed.

Jaz stood up and said the three words I was dreading "Saide is dead."

I just sank to my need and started crying.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OK I hope not all of you want to look for the faults in this story. I know the Saide I a little OOC but I would like to point out that this story is set out after the second book and probably the third book so who knows what has happend. There might be a second chapter one that is set before this one but don't get your hopes up. <em>**

**_Thanks for reading. :D _**


	2. Chapter 2

OK so this one is set the day after Walts death. I'm taking full credit for this one, well not relay my friend did most of the work while I did some of his Business note for him, so angry reviews are welcome.

_I own nothing only this plot... don't kill me I beg of you, it all belongs to another. forgive me.  
><em>

(Saides pov)

"He's gone gone gone," I sob. Yesterday Walt died, his stupid curse toook him away. Just then there was a noise from the other side of the room.

"Saide are you OK," a voice asked softly from behind me. I turn over in my bed to see Anubis standing there.

"What dose it look like, I just lost Walt and you ask me that," I choke out. Anubis shifts uncomfortably from side to side. He seamed kind of nervous.

"Look Saide I'm here to tell you something," Anubis whispers. I give him a look that told him to continue. "Saide Walt asked me to tell you that he loves you and was happy to spend his last two weeks with you."

At this I let out an angry noise. "HOW DARE YOU" I scream at him letting out all my pent up rage and sadness. "OF COURSE WALT LOVED ME, YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK IN HERE, ITS ALL YOU GODS FAULT ANYWAY."

Anubis looked shocked when I said this but that soon turns to anger and boy did he look hot when he was angry. "What ever you say Saide, I'm only the messenger. Go take your anger out on someone..." he suddenly stops him self. He looks at me in sudden discust and vanishes.

I just star to cry once more. Then I knew what I had to do. That was it, I had to quit. Go and settle down, fined someone new someone who didn't want me for my power, someone who wanted to know me. Someone just like Walt.

TBC...

_Right that's it for now. Well if you want more just review and tell me ( my friend Tom) that you want more. Also if you want to give me some ideas for the story I'm all ears. That said I'm all ears for the next chapter as it will be me writing it. So... _

_live short and don't get killed. Peace out._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi all just to give you an update... instead of studying for Christmas tests. I would like to thank all who have given me a review. So here we go:_

_**I own nothing all credit to those who own it.**_

_**Last time: **__**I just star to cry once more. Then I knew what I had to do. That was it, I had to quit. Go and settle down, fined someone new someone who didn't want me for my power, someone who wanted to know me. Someone just like Walt. **_

(Saides pov)

"Yes thatfs it" I said. Then I started to laugh and I couldn't stop.

"what's it Saide" someone whispered from behind me. I looked back and saw Jaz. One of the only people I would talk to. Even though tit had only been one day since it had happened, I could not face anyone.

"Jaz I..."

"you what... are you planning on going or something?" Jaz looked at me frowning slightly. "oh gods you are. Your going to leave us."

"Jaz please don't tell anyone, I cant do it Jaz I just can't do this any more. Its killing me." I looked right into her eyes and she stared back. She just huffed and looked away. I got up and moved over to stand beside her. Then I saw the look in her eyes she looked so lost and like she was struggling with something.

"Saide you have to be definite about it or else you will regret it for the rest of your life." Jaz looked at me and then I saw it for the first time. She was concerned about me.

"Jaz I am and I know this is what I must do."

"OK then, you know carter will not let you go." she whispered.

"I know and I have a plan, but I'll be needing your help."

" I'm in."

_OK thatfs it lady's and gents. Hope you like it, _Theo Telshalla-Arieda Gardner _and Green Rider Girl hope you both under stand the story more now. One last thing if I don't upload again before Christmas feel free to send me hate mail at www. idontcare .com/hahahaha_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi all here it is the new chapter just in time for christmas so no hate reviews for me! look you might think hang on lats chapter it was the day after Walts death and now its the same day as the first chapter. well yes__. you muct feel cheated out of those days well all i can say is that nothing happend at all ok all they did was carry on with their every day life so in this story we dacided there would be NO FILLER!  
><em>

_**I own nothing all credit to those who own it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time: "OK then, you know carter will not let you go." she whispered.<strong>_

_**"I know and I have a plan, but I'll be needing your help."**_

_**" I'm in."**_

(Jaz POV)

Oh hell why did I have to say yes. I know that Saide can't stay here much longer with out cracking up but still. I'd be destroying the trust carter out in me with his and Saide's life. "Grrrrr" it would be me who had to help Saide. But her plan was ingenious. All id have to do is make it look like she was dead. But I don't get how I mean what did she need all of that clay for.

"Hay Jaz have you seen Saide around?" someone said behind me and I jumped into the air. I whirl around and see carter standing there. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"oh carter you startled me that's all nothing else."

"OK Jaz, well have you seen Saide or not?"

"Um let me think... sorry Carter I haven't seen her for a while. Look I have to go" I turn and start to walk away quickly and I hear Carter huff. Hes been looking for Saide since the had an argument yesterday. God I hope Saide makes her move soon I mean its bee a week.

_**Two hours later**_

"Finished" I shout out. All the other healers look at me funny. As usual I was finished first and had the rest of the day off.

And that's when I made my mind up to go and see if carter had found Saide yet. As I walked their I realised that a lot of other people were around. Well what did I expect to be the only one finished up.

When I got to carters room I saw Saide run out of the room. I walked in and saw carter standing there ans I spoke up.

" your such an invocil you know that Carter" I said.

"What did I do to set her off?" he Seemed so down.

"Well you should have just said that you understood and think that she was wrong but you would have respected her disishion."

"WHAT? I would have been lying to her and I can not respect her didishinon." he was fuming .

"Carter if you had said that to her she would have changed her mind..."

Just then there was a scream from outside. Carter and I rushed out to see what was going on.

Saide was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. I ran over to her and started to chant a healing spell. But I could see it was useless then some thing caught my eye. It was a peace of paper. I glanced at carter and saw him questioning some of the smaller children. The paper said one thing all I has was one word and that word made me realise that Saide relay did have a plan. I looked at the paper once more it said, shabti.

I stood up and said three words "Saide is dead." and that was all it took to make Carter cry.

_**TBC?**_

* * *

><p><em>ok so i hope you like. and i would like to thank: NeverEndingImagination1210. i'll update soon i hope<em>

_:)  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

I'm alone... all alone. Mums dead, dads the god of the dead, and Sadie is dead too. What am I going to do. I... I don't know what to do any more. I wish life could go on, but I rely don't know if I can.

(Jaz POV)

"Carter you OK?" I ask as walk into his room. Looking at him I just don't see him as he was anymore, our fearless leader. Our king. Now hes just a shell. Hes been like this since we defeated Apophis. I don't know what to do with him any more.

"Carter come on you have to get up and get out into the world today."

"No" Carter whispers. His voice is so weak.

"Come on , you need to get up and get out."

"no I'm not getting up now leave me alone."

I look at him stunned, no idea what to do, I stand up and walk out of Carters room. I feel like we need to take some drastic mesuers but I have no idea what to do. I guess I could call Amos or Zia. But they're busy at the first nome trying to restore the house of life to its former standing. What am I going to do. If only there was a way for Carter to see Sadie. If only.

* * *

><p>ok so here the next chapter, sorry it took so long i went from no inspiration to inspired, then my computer crashed and crashed again. it was then in the repair shop for about three months. but here it is. It's different than i originally wanted it to be. but i hope you like and I'll try to get another chapter up some time soon and finish this story off.<p> 


End file.
